


Ich mag dich ein bisschen mehr, als ursprünglich geplant ...

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Ich mag dich ein bisschen mehr, als ursprünglich geplant ...

Ich mag dich ein bisschen mehr, als ursprünglich geplant ...  
1\. Nationalfeiertag  
„Also ...“, Anders' Finger zitterten, als er nun über den Tisch hinweg nach Ståles Hand griff und mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken strich, „ Wir sind hier ...“ Die blauen Augen funkelten amüsiert, während der Snowboarder den langen Löffel ein weiteres Mal in das fluffige Schokoladendessert tauchte und dann genüsslich ableckte, „Das sind wir ...“ „Weißt du ...“, Fannis Wangen röteten sich und er leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, „ … ich habe nachgedacht … und ...“  
„FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!“, plötzlich schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um Fannis Nacken und ein mehr als feuchter Kuss wurde ihm auf die Wange gedrückt, während Daniel sich grinsend und klar betrunken auf seinen Schoss sinken ließ und Ståle einen Kuss über den Tisch zu warf, „Hi, Schtale!“ „Tande ...“, Fanni knurrte und versuchte, während Ståle schadenfroh grinste, den größeren Skispringer wieder von seinem Schoss zu schieben, „Und nun lass uns ...“ „SCHPIELVERDERBER ...“, wieder trafen die Lippen für einen viel zu feuchten, schlabbrigen Kuss auf seine Wange, aber Daniels Augen funkelten herausfordernd, „SCHIE HABEN EINE KARA … KARO … KARAOKA … SCHON DINGSCH SCHUM SCHINGEN ..: UND ISCH WILL SCHINGEN! MIT DISCH!“ „Nein.“, Fanni schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte weiterhin Daniel irgendwie von seinem Schoss zu bekommen, „Ich habe ein Date … verdammt noch mal!“ „DASCH KANSCHT DU IMMER HABEN ...“, auch die sprachlichen Fähigkeiten schienen angegriffen zu sein, drehten sich beim Klang der lauten Stimme des Skispringers doch nun alle Köpfe zu ihnen und Fanni errötete prompt, als Daniel nun auch noch Robert zu ihnen winkte und schmollend auf Anders zeigte, „DASCH KÜKEN KÜKT! ESCH WILL NISCHT SCHINGEN!“  
„KOMM!“, auch Robert war eindeutig betrunken, auch wenn es bei ihm eher durch die seltsam ungeschickten Bewegungen deutlich wurde, als er nun Fanni am Arm vom Stuhl zerrte, „SCHING MIT UNSCH!“ Fanni sah kurz zu Ståle, aber dieser schien seinen Freund nun vollkommen zu ignorieren und kratzte mit konzentrierter Miene das Schälchen mit der Schokocreme aus und leckte provozierend langsam die letzten Schokoladenreste vom langen Löffel. Schlecht gelaunt folgte Anders schließlich dann doch den beiden Betrunkenen, „Ok … Aber nur einen Song!“

2\. im Sommerurlaub  
„Was für eine Aussicht ...“, Ståle lehnte sich weit über das Geländer und genoss kurz mit geschlossenen Augen den kühlen Wind, der beinahe streichelnd über sein Gesicht strich, bevor er sich grinsend zu Fanni, der einige Schritte hinter ihm stand, umdrehte, „Kannst du überhaupt über das Geländer gucken? Die haben bestimmt ne Kiste ...“ „Witzig, Sandbech ...“, murmelte Fanni und trat nun mit roten Wangen neben den größeren Snowboarder, eine Hand tief in seiner Tasche, ein kleines Ringkästchen umklammert haltend und räusperte sich, „Ståle, ich muss ...“  
„Hey!“, Tom umarmte den kleinen Skispringer und legte sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter, „Ist das hier so ein romantischer Paarmoment oder genießt ihr einfach nur die Aussicht?“ „Tom ...“, Fanni drehte sich um und sah den Größeren bittend an, „Kannst du ...“ „Euch den Weg ins Aquarium zeigen? War ja klar, dass du dich wieder mal verlaufen hast … Man, wie kriegst du das mit Ståle im Bett eigentlich hin? Oder beschriftet der seine wichtigsten Teile mit Edding?“ „Tom ...“, versuchte Fanni es, nun schon reichlich gequält und eindringlich klingend noch einmal, aber wieder ging das wortlose Flehen vollkommen an Tom vorbei und er schlang nun den anderen Arm um Ståle und drängte sich grinsend zwischen das Paar, „Ich will jetzt Haie füttern gehen!  
„Haie füttern?“, Ståle schien interessiert und Fanni seufzte, als er den fragenden Blick seines Freundes auf sich ruhen fühlte, „Oh ja … Haie füttern … Wie … toll.“ Das kleine Ringkästchen schob er tiefer in seine Tasche, als er vom fröhlich schnatternden Tom förmlich von der Aussichtsplattform gezerrt wurde, „Das wird so cool!“

3\. Silvester, irgendwo in Österreich  
„Wir kommen zu spät ...“, Fanni sah noch einmal ungeduldig auf seine Uhr, bevor er gegen die Badezimmertür klopfte, „Komm schon … Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein einen Anzug anzuziehen!“ „Wahre Schönheit braucht ihre Zeit!“, lautete die, durch die Tür etwas gedämpfte Antwort und Fanni betastete seufzend die Ringbox, die auch dieses Mal wieder in seiner Tasche verborgen war, „Alex wird sauer sein … Du weißt, wie pedantisch er ist ...“ „Und?“, noch immer blieb die Tür geschlossen und Ståle klang vollkommen unbekümmert, „Er ist dein Trainer. Du wirst bestraft ...“ „Und dann habe ich keine Zeit für dich ...“, murmelte Fanni, nun langsam genervt klingend, „Sandbech … Ich zähle bis drei ...“  
„Eins.“  
„Zwei.“  
„Dr ...“  
„Robert!“, bis eben hatte Fanni noch gedacht, dass sie sicherheitshalber die Hotelzimmertür abgeschlossen gehabt hatten, aber nun wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Mit einem lauten Krachen flog sie auf, knallte gegen die Wand und enthüllte einen jungen Franzosen, der beim Anblick von Fanni prompt errötete, „Äh … Excusez-moi … ich habe mich wohl im Zimmer geirrt ...“ „Sieht so aus.“, Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen und stieß ein lautloses Seufzen aus, als sich ausgerechnet jetzt nun auch noch die Badezimmertür hinter ihm öffnete und Ståle, in dunklem Anzug, die Jacke locker über die Schulter geworfen habend und so die Hosenträger zeigend, gekleidet hinter ihn trat und Jonathan musterte, „Ah, der kleine Franzose.“ „Ståle ...“, Jonathan schluckte und seine Wangen färbten sich, wie eigentlich bei jeder Begegnung mit dem Snowboarder, den er bewunderte, prompt wieder rot, „Ich ...“  
„Du hast bestimmt Robert gesucht ...“, versuchte Fanni zu intervenieren und trat zwischen die beiden, „Er hat die Zimmernummer 349 ...“ Aber Jonty starrte den Snowboarder einfach nur an und seine Unterlippe zitterte.  
„Hier bist du.“, Fanni seufzte, gefangen zwischen Erleichterung und auch Sorge, als nun auch Robert zu der kleinen, zusammengewürfelten Gruppe stieß und den jungen Franzosen sogleich besitzergreifend in seine Arme zog, „Hast du dich wieder verlaufen? Ich habe dich schon vermisst ...“ Sein Blick, nun merklich kälter und wie eine stumme Herausforderung wirkend, wanderte über Ståle, der aber nur unbekümmert, frech grinste, „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass die Männer auf mich stehen ...“  
Fanni seufzte.

4\. Clas' Büro  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so abenteuerlustig bist ...“, Ståle lehnte rücklings an Clas' großem Schreibtisch und betrachtete den, in Clas' Ledersessel sitzenden Fanni, „Gefällt mir ...“ Fanni seufzte, als er den Größeren am T-Shirt zu sich hinunterzog und hungrig küsste, „Wir könnten uns einfach davon schleichen ...“ „Das Hotel ist ganz nahe ...“, murmelte Ståle gegen die erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen und Fanni nickte mit roten Wangen und stotterte leicht, „Die Hoch ...Hochzeitssuite“  
Der Skispringer und auch Ståle zuckten zusammen, als die letzten Silben plötzlich in Lärm untergingen. Stimmen vor der Tür, eine davon gehörte ganz offensichtlich Clas' alter Sekretärin, erklangen, aber dann wurde die Tür zu Clas' Büro aufgerissen und Alexanders große Gestalt stürmte sichtlich aufgeregt in den Raum stürmte, „Bråthen! Was sollte das? Wie sollen wir mithalten, wenn … wenn du LARS gehen lässt?!? Wir brauchen ihn!“

5\. RAW AIR VIKERSUND  
„Na, fertig?“, Ståle lächelte und umarmte seinen sichtlich erschöpften Freund, „Oder musst du noch zu irgendeinem Interview?“ „Ne ...“, Fanni schulterte seine Tasche und seufzte müde, „Ich will nur noch nach Hause ...“ „Nach Hause? Aber, wir wollten doch Feiern!“, Tom schob sich, schon fast gewohnheitsmäßig zwischen das Paar und legte jeweils einen Arm um die Schultern, „Wir haben es uns doch verdient ...“ „Tom ...“, Fanni rieb sich die pochenden Schläfen und kämpfte um das letzte Bisschen Selbstbeherrschung, „Wir möchten alleine ...“ „Wie langweilig ...“, Tom schmollte und machte auch keine Anstalten seinen Griff lösen zu wollen, sodass Fanni schließlich explodierte, „VERDAMMT! TOM! ICH HAB DIE SCHNAUZE VOLL!“  
„Fanni, du kükst!“, grinste Tom, aber Fanni schnaubte nur, die grauen Augen blitzten vor Wut so dunkel, dass selbst Ståle vor dem Kleineren zurückwich, „ICH KÜKE?!? VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE, ICH VERSUCHE SEIT FAST EINEM JAHR EINEN HEIRATSANTRAG ZU MACHEN! ABER JEDES BESCHISSENE MAL, MISCHT SICH EINER VON EUCH VOLLIDIOTEN EIN! ICH HAB SO WAS VON DIE SCHNAUZE VOLL! MACHT EUREN VERDAMMTEN SCHEIß DOCH ALLEINE!“ „Oh wow.“, Tom wirkte wirklich getroffen und sein Lächeln war dieses Mal warm und freundschaftlich, als er seinen kleinen, besten Freund noch mal umarmte „Ich geh dann mal besser … Viel Glück!“  
„Wow.“  
„Ståle ...“, mit rot gefleckten Wangen drehte Anders sich langsam zu seinem Freund und lächelte den Snowboarder nun etwas gezwungen, „Sorry ...“ „Sorry?“, Ståle hob eine blonde Braue und musterte den Kleineren fragend, bevor er nach dessen zitternder Hand griff, „Warum?“ „Warum?“, der graue Blick wirkte kleinlaut und gequält und Fanni sah rasch wieder weg, „Es ist alles ruiniert … Ich wollte, dass es … romantisch … und besonders werden sollte ...“  
„Ich will.“


End file.
